yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiwinyan
is a Rank B, Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. Biology Kiwinyan is a light brown bodied Yo-kai with tiny fuzzy pieces all over it. It has big black eyes and a very pale yellow nose. It's muzzle and chest are white with light green and dashes of dark green, to give it the look of a Kiwi. I's inner-ears are pale yellow with gold lining and black dashes. Attached to its thin collar is a gold sphere, matching the band around its stomach. The flames of i's tails are grass-green in color. In the anime, he is talking to Mr. Crabbycat about what he thinks about the students, while he says that Mr. Crabbycat is in awe because he is eating kiwi and he looks like a kiwi. It shows that he loves to eat kiwis. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Kiwinyan can be obtained by scanning the QR Code at the Lambert Post Office to receive the Kiwi Seeds. After that, he and the other Fruitnyans can be found at Harrisville school at day. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Ultra Whismallowman: White Dog Squad Special Reward (All 4 players have to be White Dog Squad.) Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Pretty | image = Kiwinyan YW6-017.png | hp = 350 | power = 203 | spirit = 113 | defence = 154 | speed = 172 |tribe = charming|yo-kai = Kiwinyan_YW6-017.png|350|203|113|154|172}} Attribute tolerance Moveset |||5 = Single ally|6 = Greatly boosts an ally's DEF with kiwi fuzz.}} ||5 = Self||6 = Maxes DEF with his tiny hairs and attracts attacks.}} |||6 = When defeated, allies' Soul Meters are filled.}} Busters Stats Kiwinyan-Tank YW Busters:Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Kiwinyan-Tank Strong against: Earth Weak against:Wind Busters skill:Juicy-The Soultimate gage goes up by more than usual Soul YW 2 Kiwinyan's soul-When the Yo-kai holding this is in the middle, defense up YW Busters:Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Kiwinyan's soul-Soultimate gage goes up more than usual. Quotes * Befriended: "I can't believe I lost when I'm so ripe... It's frustrating, so at least be my friend!" * Loafing: ''"Nyo...too...fuzzy."'' * Being traded: ''"I've been looking for a nyew friend! You're just ripe!"'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Yummeow!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Well, um..."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Nyi feel sick..."'' * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: "Free at last! Feel my furry coat! Nyice, huh?" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Thank yoooou. Capsules are so last year." Etymology "Kiwinyan" is a combination of kiwi and nyan, onomatopoeia for a cat's call. Name Origin Trivia * Kiwinyan's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Fuzzface, Kiwikat, Seedlin, and Mikey. In other languages * Italian: Kiwinyan * German: Kiwinyan * Portuguese (Brazil): Kiwinyan See also *Melonyan *Oranyan *Grapenyan *Strawbnyan *Watermelnyan de:Kiwinyan Category:Fruitnyans Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Magnum Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:One-chanceside